For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2009-43509 A discloses a power cord. The power cord includes a plug that includes a core embedded into a front center of the plug and two blades supported by the core at a predetermined interval.
In the related art, there is a possibility that projection dimensions of the blades are dispersed with respect to the core before the core is embedded into the plug (an envelope), in manufacturing process.